


Monopoly

by jancysjolex



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 06:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14129610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jancysjolex/pseuds/jancysjolex
Summary: Nancy was many things; a badass; intelligent; an amazing girlfriend. But she was also a very, very sore loser.





	Monopoly

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a headcanon i saw on tumblr that I loved, so idea credits to them, and i hope you all enjoy!

Nancy was many things; a badass; intelligent; an amazing girlfriend. But she was also a very, _very_ sore loser.  
  
However, there was one game that she could not be beaten at, and that was Monopoly. At least, that's what she thought.  
-  
It was late winter in Hawkins, and everyone was over at the Wheeler's house. It had become a regular thing for Will and Jonathan to come around every Sunday night, with the rest of the party usually joining them at some point. This night wasn't any different, apart from the fact that Jonathan and Nancy's alone time together was abruptly interrupted by the loud sound of footsteps stomping up the stairs, followed by a series of harsh knocks on her bedroom door.   
  
"Nancy! Open up!" Shouted Mike, causing Nancy to roll her eyes and rise from her bed to open the door.  
  
"What is it, Mike?" She questioned, an obvious look of annoyance on her face.  
  
"Jeez, calm down, sis, we just wanted to see if you two wanted to come and play a game with us. Unless you two are too busy sucking face." He replied. The rest of the party were stood behind him, a shit eating grin emerging on Dustin's face at Mike's words.   
  
Nancy turned to face Jonathan, a red flush staining his face. He gave her a quick thumbs up as she turned back around.  
  
"Since when do you play anything other than DnD?" She asked, inquisitively.  
  
"We finished our campaign early, thanks to someone screwing up their attack." Max replied, glaring at Dustin.  
  
"You know what, forget it, I guess this means I might actually have a chance at winning Monopoly for once..." Mike said, teasingly.  
  
"Monopoly?" Nancy immediately perked up at the sound of the game. "Oh no, little brother, you just got yourself two new competitors, I'm gonna beat your ass, as usual." She continued, quickly turning to Jonathan, who shot her an amused look. "Come on, lets go play!"  
  
They all went down to the basement, where the game began. As it progressed, most of the kids were eliminated and Nancy noticed her boyfriend's skill for the game, the two of them pretty much owning the entire board. That is, until Nancy rolled an eight, landing her on Boardwalk, a property owned by Jonathan.  
  
"$2000 please!" Said Jonathan, a look of triumph on his face.  
  
"What, no! That's not fair!" Nancy stuttered, checking her money and realising that she didn't have enough to pay him.  
  
"It's the rules, pay him!" Said Mike, smirking at his sister's defeat.  
  
"Can't I just owe you?" Nancy pleaded, using her puppy eyes that she knew Jonathan couldn't resist.  
  
"Come on Nance, it's just a game! Pay up!" Jonathan said, with a slight giggle.  
  
"You know what, fine." She said, violently passing all of her money to him, and slumping down in her chair. "But no more sex for you!"   
  
The whole table went silent for a few moment, before the party erupted into fits of laughter. Nancy still wore a scowl on her face, as Jonathan handed her the money back, his face beetroot red. The contagious smile that she usually wore returned, as she passed the dice to Jonathan and they continued to play. It only took a few rounds before she had him by the ropes, and managed to, albeit unfairly, win the game she was so good at.  
  
As everyone was about to leave, Jonathan pulled Nancy into a hug.  
  
"You weren't being serious about the sex ban, right?" He whispered into her ear.  
  
"Oh, I was deadly serious."


End file.
